Rumors
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When a paparazzi picture causes problems for Sonny and Chad, the two of them are forced to work together to find a way to stop rumors that they are dating. Will they be able to stop the rumor? Or will something happen to fuel the rumor even more?
1. Paparazzi

**I've always loved the Sonny/Chad couple and finally got around to doing a fic about them. I got the idea for this after thinking about how there's always a rumor that some celebrity is going out with another. So here's **_**Rumors**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

It was a bright, cheerful day as Sonny Monroe walked down the streets of L. A. It was just too nice to stay inside and Sonny had about hour to kill before the next rehearsal. Or so she thought. In fact, Sonny had lost track of the time and when she looked at her watch, she found that she only had five minutes to get back to the set.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late," she said to herself as she started running as fast as she could down the sidewalk. She turned a corner that she knew would lead her right down the street to the set of _So Random! _...and slammed right into someone. Sonny would have fell flat on her butt if a pair of arms had not wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to a familiar black blazer, blue button down shirt and red striped tie.

"You should watch where you're going," said a familiar smug voice. Sonny looked right up into the startling blue eyes of…

"Chad!" she said in surprise. He smirked down at her.

"That's my name," he said. Sonny was ready to make a snappy retort when suddenly, there was a flash from the bushes near them and then someone emerged from the bush and ran. Chad groaned.

"Oh no," he said, "Paparazzi." That's when Sonny realized her and Chad's current position. Chad's arms were wrapped around her waist while her hands were pressed against his chest. And the photographer had just gotten a picture of it.

"Um, you can let me go now," Sonny said quietly. Chad quickly released his grip on her, still glaring at the direction the photographer had gone in.

"What was that all about?" Sonny asked, nodding in the direction the photographer had run. Shad turned his blue eyes to her.

"Well this time tomorrow, there will be a tabloid magazine out saying that we're dating," Chad explained. Sonny's eyes widened with horror.

"No way," she said with a shaky laugh, "You're kidding." Chad looked at her with a frown.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked. His face was dead serious.

"No," she said, "But people will find out we're not dating when we say so right? Why would they think we were dating in the first place?" Chad chuckled softly.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Naive little Sonny. That's not how it works in the celebrity world. We can deny it all we want to, but people will never believe our story. When that magazine comes out and people see that picture, rumors will fly of a budding romance between us. A modern day Romeo and Juliet with our feuding shows. People will believe what they want to believe Sonny, not what we tell them." Sonny's brow creased at Chad's little dramatic monologue.

"I think you spend a _little _much time on _Mackenzie Falls_," she said, "Besides, what are we suppose to do if no one will believe us?" Chad shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know," he said, "But tell me if you think of anything." He patted Sonny on the shoulder before walking away. Sonny stood there for a few seconds, still processing what had just happened. Then she remembered why she was running in the first place. Sonny continued her sprint to the set of _So Random! _, her mind still reeling over what had just happened.

**There's chapter 1 of **_**Rumors**_**. Chad is probably the hardest character for me to write. How did I do in this chapter? I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

The next day, Sonny was hanging out in the prop room with Nico and Grady. And Zora, who was up in the air vent. Tawni came bouncing in, holding a magazine in her hands as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, you seemed to have a nice day yesterday Sonny," she said coldly, "Fraternizing with the enemy!" Sonny raised an eyebrow at Tawni.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This," Tawni said, closing the magazine and showing Sonny the cover. Right on the front was a picture of Chad and Sonny, Chad with his arms around Sonny and Sonny with her hands against his chest. Chad had a cocky smirk on his face while Sonny was blushing, looking up at him. Sonny didn't even realize she was blushing at that moment.

"It was that stupid photographer," Sonny said, snatching the magazine from Tawni's hands. Right under the picture in big bold words was _**Sonny Days Ahead for Chad Dylan Cooper**_. Under it in smaller letters was _A modern Romeo and Juliet as Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper of the rivaling shows 'Mackenzie Falls' and 'So Random!' share a tender embrace. Hollywood's newest teen couple._

"That's a lie!" Sonny said angrily, "We're not dating. I bumped into him and he caught me."

"It doesn't look like from up here," Zora said from up in her air vent. Sonny glared at her. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nico said. To everyone's surprise (Zora nearly fell out the air vent) Chad Dylan Cooper peeked his head inside.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you," he said, "Now." Sonny stood up, under the watchful gaze of her classmates until she was out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Trust me, I don't even want to be in this place," Chad said, "But I wanted to know if you saw this." Chad held out a magazine, identical to the one Tawni had.

"Yeah, Tawni just showed it to me," Sonny said.

"Well we need to do something about this," Chad said, "My image is going to be ruined." Sonny crossed her arms, glaring at Chad.

"Well sorry if I'm _ruining your image_," she said sarcastically, "I guess you're too good for a plain girl from Wisconsin." Chad shrugged.

"Well, I won't argue with you-" Chad said, but Sonny cut him off with a frustrated growl.

"You're infuriating," she spat, "Did you come here just to insult me?" Chad sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"For once no," he said, "I came here to ask if you had any idea how we could stop this rumor." Sonny looked down at the magazine. She and Chad really did look like a couple.

"You said that if we deny it, people will just think we're in denial, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Chad said.

"Well," Sonny said, hardly believing what she was about to say, "What if we pretended to go out? That way, no one can say 'Oh, they totally love each other' or something. And we can break up after like, a week or something." Sonny looked up at Chad's blue eyes to see his brow furrowed.

"Hmm," he said, "You know, that's not a half bad idea. But I get to break up with you." Sonny rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Fine," she said. An awkward silence fell over them.

"So," they started at the same time.

"I'm going to go back…in the room," Sonny said nervously, backing away. Chad nodded.

"How about to kick off your plan, I take you out to dinner tonight," Chad asked. Sonny looked at him confused. Did Chad Dylan Cooper just ask her out on a date (well, a fake date, but a date all the same).

"Okay," she said. Chad grinned at her.

"I'll pick you up in front of the set at seven," Chad said. He gave a little half-wave before walking away. Sonny turned and walked back into the prop room, still pondering over the odd events that led to her (fake) dating Chad Dylan Cooper. This was going to be a long and odd relationship.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Celebrity Life

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

It was the night of Chad and Sonny's (fake) date and Sonny was getting ready in her and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni was doing a skit with Nico and Sonny was hoping that she would leave before Tawni got back.

Sonny took one last look at herself in the mirror. Chad had told her earlier that day to dress formal. She was wearing a sparkly, strapless green knee length dress with ruffles on the skirt and green ballet flats, along with silver chandelier earrings, a silver necklace with an emerald pendant and silver bangles. She had also curled her hair. Her make-up consisted of simple pink lip gloss, and dark green eye shadow. Sonny grabbed her sparkly silver clutch bag and sheer green shawl and left a note for Tawni. Sonny just said in the note that she was going for a walk.

Sonny walked out the door and rushed down the hallway, not wanting to run into any of her classmates and raise questions. Chad had told her to meet him in front of the entrance to the _So Random! _studio. Sonny stepped around the corner to find Chad leaning coolly against the wall. Chad looked up as he heard her footsteps. He was wearing a red shirt instead of his usual blue under his black blazer and a dark blue striped tie along with black pants and black shoes. Sonny saw him actually smile when he looked at her.

"Wow," he said, standing up, his eyes wide in awe, "You look…wow." Sonny giggled.

"Is the great Chad Dylan Cooper speechless?" she teased. Chad coughed nervously, regaining his composure.

"You look nice," he said, still grinning.

"You too," she said with a smile.

"You should be warned," Chad said, "We're going to be bombarded with paparazzi the minute we step out there."

"I think I can take it," Sonny said. Chad shrugged.

"Okay, it's your funeral," he said. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder's reaching for the door.

"Stay close," he whispered to her, before opening the door. And he was right, Sonny was immediately bombarded by bright flashes of light and shouts of "Sonny! Chad!" Chad kept his arm tight around Sonny as he rushed her throw the crowd. Sonny stumbled at least three times and nearly lost her shoe. She could barely see where she was even going, only Chad's arm was there to guide her. She heard a door open and Chad pull her into what she guessed was his limo because once the door shut, the shouts were muffled.

"What was that?" Sonny said breathlessly as the limo sped away from the paparazzi.

"Celebrity life," Chad said with a shrug, "You get use to it after a while."

"If I'm not blind by then," Sonny said, blinking her eyes rapidly to get rid of the small dots from the camera flashes.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, genuinely concerned. He leaned toward Sonny, looking right into her eyes with his shocking blue eyes. Sonny felt herself blush at his closeness.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," she said nervously.

"If you say so," Chad said leaning back. But even though he leaned away, Sonny's heart was still racing.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. The Date

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

As the limo drove through the crowded L. A. streets, Sonny was nervously fiddling with her purse, clasping and unclasping it in a way that was starting to give Chad a headache.

"Must you continue that?" he asked impatiently, turning to look at Sonny. Sonny immediately closed her purse.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Chad finished for her, "Well you're going on a date with me, of course you'd be nervous." Sonny glared at him.

"Can you not be conceited for about five seconds," she snapped. Chad shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "Let's try." Chad sat completely sill for five seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Sonny just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Why did I agree to this?" she muttered to herself. Chad couldn't help but be a little hurt at her statement. Any other girl would have been thrilled to be on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper, but Sonny was…different. Chad decided that, for once, he would keep his big mouth shut. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sonny glanced over at Chad.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked.

"You seem to prefer me quiet," Chad said softly. Sonny sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "This is just, weird okay. I'm not use to having people take my picture all the time and going out on fake dates." Chad was relieved from answering when the limo driver said, "We're here." The driver came around to open Chad's door, than Sonny's.

"Wow," Sonny said in awe, looking at the restaurant they had stopped at. The restaurant looked french, fancy and elegant, with a sign that said _Belle _in fancy light-up gold letters.

"This seems…fancy," Sonny said. Chad couldn't help but grin at the amazement on her face.

"Well we better put on a good show, right?" he said, taking her hand in his, "I see a photographer heading this way." Chad led the way into the glitzy looking restaurant. It took all of Sonny's will power not to 'ooh' and 'aah' like she was at a museum. Chad walked ahead of the long line of people waiting to get into the restaurant and stopped at one of the waiters dressed in a white shirt and black vest, pants and shoes. He said something to him that Sonny didn't hear and the waiter motioned for them to follow him. Sonny couldn't help but feel sorry for all the other people that had probably been waiting for hours while she and Chad just went right in front. The waiter led them through the restaurant and through a back door. Right outside, as if waiting for them, was a single table covered in a white table cloth and two elegant dark wood chairs. On the table were two lit candles emitting a sweet smell. The waiter pulled out their seats, handed them both menus, and left.

"This is beautiful," said Sunny, looking around, "And it overlooks a pond!" There was a small pond located near a silver railing. Chad hid his grin behind his menu. He couldn't help but grin at Sonny's enthusiasm. When he looked up again, already deciding what he was going to order, he saw sonny's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You okay?" he asked. Sonny looked up at him, her deep brown eyes wide.

"Umm, yeah," she said. Really, she was anything but fine. The menu was full on fancy foods that she hadn't even heard of. What ever happened to a plain old cheeseburger? The waiter came back a bit too soon for Sonny's liking. Chad ordered something that sounded like it was in French. Sonny scanned the menu one more time and finally ordered shrimp in a garlic sauce and a pepsi.

"So I take it you like all of this?" he asked, waving his hand casually.

"It's beautiful," Sonny said. Then she jumped at a flash from the nearby bushes. Then another.

"Paparazzi," Chad said, "Might as well give them something to take a picture of." Chad reached out his hand and held Sonny's hand, which was resting near the salt shaker. Sonny hoped that the dim light of the candles.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Chad asked, his thumb rubbing small circles on his hand. Sonny just smiled and nodded, not trusting her mouth to not say something stupid. The waiter soon reappeared with their food. Sonny reached for her shrimp with her hand when Chad grabbed her hand.

"Use your shrimp fork Sonny," he said, picking up a small fork that- to Sonny, looked like something a little girl would use at a tea party- and put it into Sonny's hand. Sonny's cheeks burned red for the second time that night.

Sonny and Chad ate and talked. Sonny was telling him about her life in Wisconsin when a thought occurred to her.

"Where did you live before coming here?" she asked.

"Alaska," Chad answered. Pepsi nearly shot out of Sonny's nose as she fought back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," Sonny said quickly, "I just didn't expect that answer." When they had finished eating, Sonny stood up and leaned over the railing, looking down at the pond that was reflecting the full moon above them. She felt Chad stand next to her.

"It's a beautiful night," Sonny said softly, but shivered as a cold breeze blew by, "Beautiful and chilly." The light green shawl did little to keep her warm.

"Here," Chad said, taking off his blazer and draping it over Sonny's shoulders. Sonny looked at him in surprise.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doing something nice," she said, "Must be a sign of the apocalypse." Chad smirked at her.

"What, I can't do something nice?" he said.

"No not really," Sonny countered. Chad put on a look of mock hurt.

"That hurt Sonny," he said, "Right here." He placed a hand over his heart. Sonny giggled. Another gust of wind blew by, blowing Sonny's hair into her face. She moved her hand to brush it out of her face, but Chad beat her to it, tucking it behind her ear. Sonny expected Chad to remove his hand, but he didn't. Instead, his hand cupped her cheek and, before she knew, his lips were on hers in a soft kiss.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Aftermath

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny wove her fingers through Chad's blonde hair as he deepened the kiss. A flurry of camera flashes from the paparazzi in the bushes suddenly broke them apart. Sonny's face was a bright red while Chad's cheeks were a faint pink.

"Um, I-I think that idea went a little too well," Sonny said breathlessly. To her surprise, she saw anger in Chad's blue eyes.

"That wasn't an idea," he said, his voice low and husky, sending chills down Sonny's spine. Good chills.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Sonny said, her grip around Chad's neck tightening because she felt her knees grow weak and nearly give out under her. Chad put his index finger under Sonny's chin, bringing her face close to his.

"What do you think I mean?" he asked. Sonny just shrugged, words failing her.

"Are you really that dumb Sonny?" Chad asked. Sonny frowned at him.

"No," she said, not as strongly as she wished, "So why don't you explain what you mean?" Chad gave a humorless laugh.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Well since I don't know what you mean, then yes," Sonny said. Chad sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Silly girl," he mumbled under his breath, "I like you. A lot. There, I said it!" Sonny's deep brown eyes widened.

"Sonny," Chad said after Sonny remained silent for almost half a minute, "I just admitted that I care for you, something I never thought I'd say in my entire life. You can say something any day now." Sonny's response was an eager kiss that nearly knocked Chad backwards. When she pulled back, she had a bright smile on her face.

"I take it that you feel the same way about me?" Chad asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," Sonny said softly, but her smile slid from her face, "But our shows are rivals. How are they going to take this? Us?"

"Quite frankly, I don't care," Chad said, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper darn it and I can like whoever I want." For the first time, Sonny found Chad's conceitedness kind of cute and giggled.

"Now," Chad said in a husky voice, leaning closer to Sonny, "Why don't we those paparazzi something to _really _talk about?" Sonny grinned before Chad leaned down to kiss her again.

**There's chapter 5! Also, for those who don't know, there's a new episode of **_**Sonny with a Chance **_**on Sunday, March 29. I can't wait for it! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. The Picture

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

The next day, Sonny had just finished a sketch on _So Random!_. She opened the door to her room to find Chad sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"What, I can't come see my own girlfriend?" he asked, standing up and walking over to Sonny to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Of course you can," she said, smiling her bright smile, "But Tawni should be coming in soon."

"SONNY MONROE!" Tawni's voice screeched from down the hall.

"Or now," Sonny said, "Jeez, I haven't heard her screech like that since her blow dryer went on the fritz."

"Maybe I should leave," Chad said, "She sounds like she's out for blood."

"And leave me here to face her wrath?" Sonny asked, "No way, you're staying right here." At that moment, Tawni came bursting in with Nico, Grady and Zora behind her. She was holding a magazine.

"What is this?!" she shrieked, holding the magazine in front of sonny's face. On the front was a clear picture of Chad and Sonny kissing the day of their date. Sonny and Chad looked from the picture, to each other and back again.

"Ummm," Sonny said.

"It's you! Kissing him!" Tawni screeched.

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Zora asked.

"And you!" Nico said, turning to Chad, "You…you…I don't even know what to say."

"I guess I should explain," Sonny said, "Um…Chad and I are dating!" she said with a wide _I'm so cute, don't hate me for dating him _smile.

"She's lost her marbles," Grady said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Look," Sonny said, "I know Chad's from a rival show-"

"And a jerk," Tawni added, "He'll just end up hurting you." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"He's not a jerk," she said, "And I really like him."

"And I would never do anything to hurt Sonny," Chad said defensively, putting an arm around Sonny's shoulders. The _So Random! _cast glared at him.

"I don't like this," Nico said, "I don't like this one bit." Sonny sighed and turned to Chad.

"Chad, do you mind giving me and my friends some time alone to talk?" she asked him.

"Of course not," Chad said. He gave Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving her alone to talk to her friends.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Threats and Make Ups

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad waited down the hall while Sonny spoke to her friends. And he was surprised to find Portlyn walking down the hall toward him, looking oddly out of place on the _So Random! _set in her preppy _Mackenzie Falls _outfit. She held something clenched in her left hand.

"Portlyn, what are you doing here?" Chad asked. Portlyn glared at him.

"I thought I would find you here," she said coldly, "Especially after I found this." Portlyn smoothed out the piece of paper she had in her hand. The edges were tattered, as if torn from something. It was the picture Sonny and Chad kissing.

"You and that girl," Portlyn said, "Kissing?! Care to explain?" Chad shrugged calmly.

"I'm dating her," he said calmly. Portlyn's pretty faced contorted in a frown.

"Are you out of you mind?" she hissed, "She's one of _them_!"

"Stop making her sound like some kind of alien," Chad snapped. Portlyn scoffed, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"She might as well be," she said, "Chad you better break up with her or…or…?"

"Or what?" Chad challenged.

"Or you're off the show!" Portlyn shouted. Chad's blue eyes widened in shock. Portlyn's uncle was in charge of _Mackenzie Falls_. One word from Portlyn and Chad could be kicked off the show.

"Y-You wouldn't," Chad said, hating how his voice faltered. Portlyn smirked, bringing her face close to Chad's and said, "Try me." Before turning on her heel and walking away.

**In Sonny's dressing room**

"I still can't believe you would date _him_!" Tawni said, painting her nails a hot pink as they spoke.

"He's not as bad as you think," Sonny said, "He can be really nice and sweet and-"

"Okay, this is a getting a bit cliché," Zora said, "I just want to know one thing. Are you on any medication that would cause you to temporarily lose your mind?"

"I'm not on medication," Sonny said, "Look, let me start from the beginning. It started with that picture of me in Chad's arms. I wasn't dating him then. I bumped into him, fell and he caught me. But that photographer got a picture of us like that and this tabloid said we were dating. So Chad had the idea that instead of denying that we were dating, we should just fake date for a while and break up later. But on our first fake date, something changed. I saw a side of Chad I had never seen before. And I liked it. We kissed and…well, you know the rest from there."

"I'm not so sure about this," Nico said, shaking his head in doubt, "I never liked that boy."

"Come on guys please understand," Sonny pleaded, "I really like him and I want you guys to like him too."

"Well, as long as Sonny is happy, I guess we should at least _try _to like the guy," Grady said.

"The keyword being 'try'," Tawni said.

"And we get to kick his butt if he hurts you," Nico said. Sonny smiled at her friends.

"Thanks guys," she said. "I think I feel a group hug coming on." She held out her arms and everyone came to join her group hug…except Tawni who was sitting on her vanity chair, checking her nails.

"You too Tawni," Sonny said. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"I don't group hug," she said. It was Sonny's turn to roll her eyes, but she caught the eyes of her other cast mates as they all had the same plan. Before she could even move, Tawni was embraced by four pairs of arms.

"Watch the nails!" she shouted. She hesitantly hugged back.

"I better let Chad back in," Sonny said, detangling herself from her friends. She opened the door and looked down the hall to see Chad talking to a girl Sonny recognized as Chad's co-star on _Mackenzie Falls_, Portlyn.

"Chad you better break up with her," Portlyn said fiercely.

_She must be talking about me_, Sonny thought, seeing the picture of she and Chad kissing clenched in Portlyn's left hand.

"Or…or…," Portlyn threatened.

"Or what," Chad challenged back.

"Or you're off the show!" Portlyn shouted. Sonny's eyes went wide with horror.

"Y-You wouldn't," Chad said, his voice faltering. Portlyn leaned toward Chad, smirked, and said "Try me," before turning on her heel and walking away. Sonny watched Chad stand there, seeming frozen on the spot. Slowly, she walked up to him and said softly, "Chad?"

**Evil little cliffhanger. I don't know why I love those things so much. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	8. Decisions to Make

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad turned around as Sonny said his name. Sonny was shocked by the look in Chad's blue eyes. A look she had never seen in his eyes before. Sadness. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad in a warm hug. Chad was stone still.

"I'm getting kicked off," Chad said, his voice quiet, "I know it."

"Chad," Sonny said, her voice wavering as tears filled her eyes at what she was about to say, "I know how important _Mackenzie Falls _is to you, so if you want to-" Suddenly, Chad's arms wrapped her arms Sonny is a tight hug.

"Don't dare say that," Chad said, "I'm not breaking up with you Sonny." Sonny looked up at him shocked.

"But what about _Mackenzie Falls_?" she asked.

"You're more important to me," Chad said, pressing his forehead against Sonny's. The tears Sonny had been holding in fell down her cheeks and Chad wiped them away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"You're the best, you know that?" Sonny said with a shaky smile.

"Yeah, I know," Chad said with a smirk. Sonny punched his arm playfully.

"Conceited jerk," she teased playfully.

"I may be a conceited jerk," Chad said, "But I'm your conceited jerk." He leaned down and captured Sonny's lips in a soft kiss. They both knew that they would have to deal with the _Mackenzie Falls _thing soon. And they would face it together.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. What Will Happen Now?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny stepped out of the _So Random! _studio into the bright L. A. sun, planning to go on a walk. So she was surprised to see Chad sitting by himself on the steps, three suitcases next to him. He wasn't of his usual _Mackenzie Falls _outfit. Instead, he wore a red, short sleeve shirt, jeans and black converse sneakers. He had his head in his hands and didn't seem to notice Sonny behind him.

"Chad," Sonny said softly, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Chad looked up…and Sonny gasped at what she saw. Chad's eyes were red and puffy with tears and he had tear streaks down his cheeks.

"Chad," Sonny said tenderly, taking his face in her hands. She had never seen him like this. He looked so broken.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "What's with the suitcases?"

"I was kicked off _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad said, his voice horse, "Portlyn confronted me about you yesterday. I told her there was no way I was breaking up with you. She went to her uncle and he kicked me off the show."

"Oh, Chad," Sonny said, wrapping her arms around him, "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to a hotel," Chad said, resting his head on Sonny's shoulder, "I'll call my parents to pick me up from there."

"You're going back to Alaska?" Sonny asked.

"Mm-hmm," Chad said. Sonny felt her heart wrench and he eyes burn with tears. She may never see Chad again. Unless…

"Chad," Sonny said slowly, "I know you'll probably think I'm crazy for suggesting this, but…how would you feel about joining _So Random!_?" Chad backed away from her, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?" he asked, a hint of the old Chad Dylan Cooper coming out of his tone.

"Well, you'll have a place to stay," Sonny said, "And we could be together every day. And you could see _Mackenzie Falls _fall apart without you." Chad grinned.

"That last part sounds nice," he said, "I guess…" Sonny squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll go ask Marshall now," Sonny said, practically bouncing up, "Wait here."

**In Marshall's Office**

"Please Marshall, he has nowhere to go," Sonny pleaded with her boss, "I'll never see him again if he goes all the way back to Alaska. And he really is funny, one you get past the conceited thing. Please, please, please?" Sonny clasped her hands together, her brown eyes wide. Marshall thought for a moment.

"I'll give him a chance," Marshall said, "I trust your judgment Sonny. There's a spare dressing room next to Nico and Grady's he can have. But he better get along with the rest of the cast." Sonny squealed.

"Thank you so much," she said. Sonny ran out the office and down the hall where Chad was still waiting on the stairs. Chad stood up when he heard her footsteps.

"You're in!" she said happily, hugging Chad with such force that he nearly fell backward.

"I am?" Chad asked in shock. Sonny nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'll show you to you dressing room," Sonny said, helping Chad with his bags.

"You know the people of _Mackenzie Falls _will never let me live this down," he said.

"But what's _Mackenzie Falls _without Mackenzie?" Sonny said as she and Chad made their way down the hall, "The show is going to fall apart." Chad smirked and said, "I'll enjoy seeing that."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. The Sketch

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Today was the first _So Random! _episode with Chad. Chad seemed pretty relaxed. Marshall had decided to start Chad out with a small part, a funny little thing in the _Check it Out Girls _sketch.

The blue curtain rose to Tawni and Sonny in their _Check it Out Girls _uniforms. They were talking, making animated gestured. Chad, dressed in a blue button down shirt, dark jeans and white sneakers came up to the counter with a prop basket full of the props needed. When Tawni and Sonny continued to talk, Chad cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he said, "Can you check out my things?" Tawni and Sonny turned around.

"Sure," Tawni said, "Check out his mousse." She took out the mousse.

"Check out his shampoo," said Sonny, taking out the shampoo.

"Check out his gel."

"Check out his conditioner."

"Check out his comb."

"Check out his brush."

"Check it out, he spends way too much time on his hair," Tawni said, shaking her head. The crowd laughed.

"Why don't you check out my hair?" Chad suggested with a smirk. Sonny leaned forward, tousling Chad's hair.

"OMG! Check out his hair!" she said. Tawni mimicked Sonny's action.

"Check it out, it's soft like a puppy!" Tawni said. Chad frowned.

"E-Excuse me, did you just compare my hair to a puppy?" Chad asked.

"Check it out, touchy much?" Tawni said.

"Check it out, I'm angry," Chad countered. Tawni and Sonny gasped in unison.

"Check it out, he did not just use our check it out thing," Sonny said.

"Well, check it out 'cause I did!" Chad said. The crowd roared in laughter. Even Sonny had to suppress a smile.

"That's our thing," Tawni whined, "Check it out, we're the check it out girls."

"Well check this out!" Chad said, then said in an imitation of a check it out girl "Check it out, I'm leaving!" And stormed off the set. But first he tripped and fell. The crowd laughed again. Chad stood up.

"Check it out, I'm leaving!" Chad repeated, storming off, then tripping and falling again. Chad stood up again.

"Check it out, I'm out of here!" Chad shouted. He finally made it off set, but you could hear him trip and fall again.

"Check it out, he's really clumsy," Sonny said.

"Check it out, he is," Tawni agreed. The crowd was roaring in laughter by the time the _Check it Out Girls _theme song started up and the scene ended. Chad made a few small cameos in the rest of the skits. As usual, the cast and Marshall stood in front of the blue curtain to the applauding audience. When the applause died down, Marshall handed Sonny the microphone. Sonny took the microphone in one hand and took Chad's hand in hers with the other.

"Let's hear it for the newest cast member of _So Random! _cast member, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said to the audience, holding up Chad's hand. There was a deafening applause and the audience even rose to their feet. Chad waved and the cast took one more bow before going backstage.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Good News

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Once they were backstage, Sonny threw her arms around Chad.

"You were great!" she said happily.

"As usual," Chad said cockily. Sonny just grinned shaking her head. Same old Chad.

**Two Week Later**

"Guys! Look at this!" Tawni squealed, running into the prop room where Sonny and Chad were relaxing on the couch, Chad and Grady were on the computer and Zora popped out of the sarcophagus. Tawni was holding open a page of _Tween Weekly_.

"_So Random! _is the number one tween show!" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

"No way!" said Sonny, standing.

"Seriously?" Chad said, also getting to his feet. Tawni nodded, reading from the magazine, "_Tween TV comedy show __So Random!__ has finally beaten its rival __Mackenzie Falls__ as the number one tween show in America. Since teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper left the show __Mackenzie Falls__ in which he starred as main character, __Mackenzie__, the ratings for __Mackenzie Falls__ have plummeted while the ratings for __So Random!__ skyrocketed. Chad added more to the already hilarious atmosphere of So__ Random!__ Who would have thought that dramatic Mackenzie had a funny side? __Mackenzie Falls __must be regretting letting such a talent go._

"Alright!" Grady said, high-fiving Nico, "We finally beat them!" Chad was grinning like an idiot.

"I know you're happy," Sonny said with a grin.

"Of course," Chad said, "They got what they deserve for firing Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And one more thing," Tawni said, "For the first time, _Mackenzie Falls _is not nominated for a Tween Choice Award, but So Random! is. We might actually win it this year!"

**Sorry this was so short. I wanted to end it there. The next chapter will be the Tween Choice Awards. Please Review!**


	12. The Perfect Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny and Tawni were in their dressing room, getting ready for the Tween Choice Awards. Tawni was hogging the vanity, wearing a spaghetti strap, sparkly (a bit overly sparkly in Sonny's opinion, but it suited Tawni) pink gown and pink high heeled sandals, her hair pinned up in an elegant bun, wearing a silver necklace with a pink pendant and silver star shaped earrings. She was currently applying her makeup. Sonny was waiting impatiently to use the mirror. Sonny was already dressed in a shimmery green, strapless, knee length dress with a skirt that flared out and black high heeled ankle boots and her hair was curled. She was wearing dark green chocker with an emerald teardrop pendant, silver chandelier earrings and silver bangles. All she wanted to do was check her makeup, which was green eye shadow, pale pink blush and bright red lipstick.

"Tawni, can you finish today? Or sometime this year?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You look lovely Sonny," Chad said from the doorway. Sonny turned to see Chad standing there, dressed in a purple button down shirt and black and blue striped tie, black pants and black shoes.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny said with a smile, "But I'd like to check my reflection at least once Tawni!"

"Fine, fine," Tawni said, getting out of the seat, "Patience is a virtue Sonny." Sonny rolled her eyes and checked her reflection, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm ready," she said, straightening up. She, Chad and Tawni went out onto the lot to meet Nico, dressed in a button down white shirt, khaki pants, white shoes and a black bowler hat, Grady, dressed in a dark blue button down shirt under a black blazer, dark jeans and black shoes, and Zora, dressed in black pants, red ballet flats and a white shirt sleeve shirt with white ruffles on the front, her hair done in gentle waves. Marshall had rented a white limo for the occasion. They all got into the limo and drove off to the Tween Choice Awards.

* * *

As usual, the Tween Choice Awards were hectic. Screaming fans and flashing cameras. Chad and Sonny stayed together, Chad keeping a secure arm around Sonny's waist. Suddenly, Sonny felt Chad stiffen next to her.

"Chad is something wrong?" she asked him. Chad nodded to their right and Sonny saw there, the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_. Portlyn, dressed in a tight purple, knee length, strapless dress and purple pumps with heels so high, Sonny wondered how she didn't fall in them. Portlyn was glaring in Sonny's direction.

"They're just jealous," Sonny said, ignoring Portlyn's glare.

Eventually, the Tween Choice Awards began and soon enough, the nominees for Favorite Tween Show were announced. It was the award _Mackenzie Falls _always won, but lately, it seemed like _So Random! _had a chance. The cast of _So Random! w_ere holding hands, anxiously waiting the announcement while the cast of _Mackenzie Falls _just sat coolly in their seats.

"And the winner is…" said the announcer, "_So Random!_" The _So Random! _cast looked at each other in shock. They had actually won. They made their way to the stage to accept their award.

"Wow," Tawni said into the microphone, "Thanks for everyone for voting for _So Random! _as favorite tween show. "

"You guys rock!" Sonny shouted out, "Thanks to every single one of our fans out there and thanks to our awesome producer Marshall!"

"And let's hear it for our newest cast member, Chad Dylan Cooper," Nico said. The crowd cheered as Chad waved at them. The audience applauded as the _So Random! _cast made their way back to their seats. One of the last awards was Favorite Breakout Actress.

"And the winner is…" the announcer said, "Sonny Monroe!" Sonny looked up in shock. She won? She won Favorite Breakout Actress?

"Go up there Sonny," Chad whispered to her, nudging her gently. As if in a daze, Sonny stood and made her way to the stage, taking the award.

"Wow," she said in shock into the microphone, "I definitely wasn't expecting this. Thanks to everyone! Thanks to all my fans, my cast mates, by boyfriend Chad," Chad winked at her and sonny giggled, "And thanks to mom and my whole family back Wisconsin. I love you guys!" Sonny waved to the crowd before stepping off the stage, clutching her award to her chest.

* * *

There was an after party in a nearby club. Sonny and Chad were sitting at a table while Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were out on the dance floor. Suddenly, Portlyn appeared in front of them.

"Hello Chad," she said sweetly, then turned to Sonny and spat, "Sonny."

"Portlyn," Sonny and Chad said in unison.

"Well, I'm going to cut to the chase," Portlyn said, "Chad, we want you back at the Falls. It's not the same without you."

"As in you ratings plummeted," Chad said coolly.

"Well, that too," Portlyn said, "But really Chad, do you want to see _Mackenzie Falls _fail?"

"You chose that when you got me fired," Chad said.

"But Chad, what about us?" Portlyn whined. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Portlyn, I don't know what little fantasy world you're living in, but there was never any us!" Chad said impatiently. Portlyn frowned.

"Chad, don't be ridiculous," she said sternly.

"Portlyn, can you just leave," Chad said, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Fine!" Portlyn shouted, "Chad Dylan Cooper, we're over!" and she stormed away. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"But we were never together," he said, confused. Sonny giggled.

"I think she took _Mackenzie Falls _a bit too seriously," she said.

"A bit," Chad said, "More like a bunch." Sonny laughed.

"You want to dance?" she asked, "Show Portlyn that you're much better off without her."

"I'd love to," Chad said, taking Sonny's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Sonny couldn't help but smile as she danced with Chad. The night had turned out more perfect than she could have ever imagined.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Fate Works in Weird Ways

**Thanks for the great reviews! This is the last chapter of **_**Rumors **_**T.T I'm sad to see this story go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad was relaxing on the royal blue couch in his dressing room when Sonny came in.

"Chad, did you see this?" Sonny asked, sitting next to Chad. She handed him the magazine. It was turned to a page that said, _Joe Jonas replacing Chad Dylan Cooper as 'Mackenzie' on __Mackenzie Falls_. There was a picture of Joe Jonas on the _Mackenzie Falls _set.

"Don't these paparazzi have anything better to do than start rumors?" Chad said rolling his eyes, "Joe is just guest starring on _Mackenzie Falls_."

"How do you know?" Sonny asked.

"I still talk to some people from _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad said, "Just not crazy Portlyn." Sonny giggled.

"Chad, she's not crazy," Sonny said, "Maybe a bit cuckoo in the head, but not full out crazy."

"Whatever you say Sonny," Chad said, wrapping an arm around Sonny's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you saying that to make me happy?" Sonny asked. Chad shrugged.

"Am I Sonny?" he said smoothly, "Am I really?" Sonny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin at the familiar line.

"Rumors aren't all that bad," Sonny said, "It was because of a rumor that we ended up together."

"And my brilliant idea to fake date," Chad said.

"Conceited," Sonny teased, kissing the tip of Chad's nose.

"Oh, you know you love it," Chad said, moving his head so that his lips met Sonny's in a soft kiss. Sonny ran a hand through Chad's blonde hair, smiling into the kiss. Neither teen noticed the small interruption.

"Chad, have you seen Sonny?" came Tawni's voice from down the hall, "She's not in our dressing room and we have to rehearse the next sketch…" Tawni was now at the doorway to Chad's dressing room and caught the two teens kissing.

"Oh," she said, "You're busy. I'll just leave. Why am I still talking, it's not like you're paying attention." Tawni continued down the hall. Sonny and Chad parted for a moment.

"Did you hear something?" Sonny asked.

"No," Chad said, "Sonny, are you hearing things?"

"Are you implying I'm crazy?" Sonny said.

"No, just a bit cuckoo in the head," Chad said, repeating Sonny's earlier comment.

"Oh hush," Sonny said, silencing Chad with a kiss on his lips.

Who knew that one rumor would bring two rivals together? Fate works in weird ways.

**THE END! That's the last chapter or **_**Rumors**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review! **


End file.
